A Dueling Love
by DoomOverlord
Summary: Yusei has confronted his feelings. He knows who he truly loves, but will that person ever be able to love him back? Is it possible? The only Yaoi I will ever write...maybe. It was kind of awkward writing this, but I had some help...from a certain manga.
1. Confession of a Hidden Love

Disclaimer: I don't actually own Yugioh 5d's. I swear to the God up there. Believe me.

Sidenote: I honestly am not a fan of yaoi. It kind of freaks me out sometimes, but hey…I gotta try some things out. See if I like them or not. I'm a DUDE btw, so it makes sense if after writing this, I never write any yaoi or read any of it ever again. Just to let you know.

---------------------------------------

Yusei and Jack were in the garage, working on their duel runners for the WGRP.

"Hand me the screwdriver," demanded Yusei. Jack handed it to him, then proceeded to tighten bolts where necessary. "Hand me the chisel and hammer." Jack did as he was told. Yusei engraved Team Satisfaction's mark into the bottom of Jack's D-Wheel.

"Yusei…what do you think of that Aki girl?" asked Jack suddenly. Yusei shot up, banging his head on the Wheel of Fortune, and stammered,

"Why…do you ask that?"

"Oh…I dunno. It's just that you seem attracred to her," he explained. Yusei's face seemed to turn the faintest shade of red, but he managed to counter with,

"Well…what do YOU think of her?"

Jack paused to think and after a while, he answered thoughtfully. "I think that she's okay. Not really my type of girl, but I can see myself becoming friends with her. You?"

"Well…I….uh….I think that she's a very good friend. She's kind of like me, you know? Like us. She knows what it's like to be alone. As for me…I don't think I'm attracted to her." _The only person I want is you, Jack,_ thought Yusei.

"I see…" With that Jack returned to work. Yusei continued to stare at Jack, noticing how his hair made him look so…so…

"Yusei? Hey there? You okay?" Jack asked, true concern in his voice.

"Huh? On no, I'm fine. Thanks," replied Yusei, waking from his stupor. Yusei got back to work, trying hard to focus. His mind, however, kept wandering back to Jack. Yusei soon drifted into a dream with Jack and him at the beach. He found himself thinking about Jack's long, strong legs, and his-

"Hey Yusei. Let's take a break." Yusei woke from his dream, and banged his head again. He saw Jack smirk at him, and he stuck out his tongue at him.

"Sure. Where to?" asked Yusei.

"Well…we could just stay here…" Jack answered.

"No! That'll be too boring. Let's do something else for our break, so we feel refreshed when we come back!" he told Jack. _I want to spend more time with you anyway Jack, _he added in his mind.

*******************

Yusei dragged Jack outside, and they went to a game shop. There they stood, looking at all of the booster packs. Yusei was staring at a Crystal Beast Deck tin, when Jack pulled Yusei over.

"LOOK! They have the ultimate Limited Edition version of DoomOverlord! They only have two of these cards in the entire world. Can I borrow 7 bucks?"

"Um…sure." _Anything to make you happy Jack. _

*******************

Jack got his brand new super special awesome "DoomOverlord" card. They left the game shop, and headed back to the garage.

"Aren't you glad that we actually went out for our break?" I asked him.

"YEAH! Thanks for dragging me outside Yusei. If it hadn't been for you, I would have never gotten this card. I'll pay you back later."

"Don't worry about it," Yusei told him.

They entered the garage and once Jack put his card away in a safe place, they got back to work. Yusei took out a computer, and immediately began running tests and simulations. Jack worked on his D-Wheel, adding features here and there to reduce drag.

"Hey Yusei…hand me that wrench there," ordered Jack. Yusei stopped typing, bent down to reach the tool, and handed it to Jack. Their fingers touched and Yusei felt his heart skip a beat. Another hour of working was done before Yusei asked,

"Wanna take a walk? I feel kind of stressed and if you came…it would help me," asked Yusei.

Jack, pausing to think and turn his head slightly upwards in the way that Yusei loved so much, answered, " I don't see why not. Fine."

********************

20 minutes later, they found themselves in the middle of a garden in a park. No one was around for ages, and Yusei decided that this was the perfect chance to confess his love for Jack.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" was Jack's answer. He pulled himself away from a group of blue flowers, and stood up to face Yusei.

"I have something I want to talk with you about."

"What is it?" Jack asked, not noticing the blush appearing on Yusei's face.

"I…I can't believe…that I'm about to say it…but…I love you." Jack's face twisted into a look of confusion. Yusei took advantage of Jack's confusion, and embraced Jack, pressing his lips to his.

Jack had gone completely numb, but he soon allowed Yusei's tongue to enter and play with his own. Jack felt Yusei's tongue explore his mouth, and his body grew warm. After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart. They looked at each other in the eyes, their cheeks on fire.

"What are you doing Yusei?" asked a heavily breathing Jack.

"I confessed…my love for you Jack…I love you. I want you more than anything," answered a panting Yusei, in an almost seductive tone.

Jack took hold of Yusei's arms, and removed them. What he said next chilled Yusei to the bone. "I'm sorry Yusei. I don't roll that way. My doors don't open that way. I can't return your love." Jack turned his head, refusing to look Yusei in the eyes, knowing full well they would be pleading.

"At least…let me have one more…one more kiss?"

"No," Jack said flatly. I can't love you Yusei. I'm not gay. Sorry." Jack turned around, and walked away, leaving Yusei alone.

"He doesn't love me…" A tear fell down Yusei's face. "At least I confessed to him…right? Don't worry Jack…I'll make you love me. All is fair in the game of love, right?"

"I'll make you mine."

End of Chapter 1

Whoa whoa whoa! Another multi-chapter fanfic! I think I like one-shots better, but hey! So tell me, did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you hate ME in general? Do I just plain suck at writing? I bet I do, but I need someone to tell me that. Read and Review!


	2. Witnessed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. I do own Deathnote though. So you can expect a third season, in like….NEVER!

Sidenote: The only reason I'm writing this is because it won't leave my mind in peace. As soon as I post it online, I know it'll all go away. I am not…I repeat…NOT a fan of Yaoi. Or at least, not yet. I'm a guy BTW but my views could change. I don't think I'll ever be a fan of yaoi, and the only reason I keep on writing this is because of said reason. Although I did love After School Nightmare, but that is completely different from this…since Ichijo is really a girl, so it's okay for him to be with Mizuhashi.

---------------------------------------

"I'll make you mine."

Those were the last words to come out of Yusei's lips that day. He went home and stayed completely silent for the following few hours. He had the TV on in the background, but as he was lying on his couch, he found that his minds kept on lazily drifting back to Jack…and their kiss.

_He tastes kinda like…peaches. I…I like his…flavor, _thought Yusei. He played back the scene over and over and over. He recalled Jack's hot mouth, and his soft yet firm tongue. He remembered Jack's strong, tough chest when he embraced him. Yusei thought of Jack that entire night, his mind solely focused on his beloved, the love of his life.

Meanwhile, in his own apartment (Jack, Yusei and Crow had finally managed to save enough money to get their own apartments), Jack was thinking of Yusei.

"I've known his forever…and…I never even…knew that he had such feelings…for me…" Jack spoke to nobody. He had been wondering whether he had been too hard and rough on his rejection.

_That's true. He's always been there. You guys have known each other for the longest time, _said a voice in the back of Jack's head.

"But…I can't…love him. I'm not…I can't!" exclaimed Jack, breathing heavily. He began pacing around his room, biting his fingernails.

_And why can't you love him? _Replied the voice.

"Because he's a guy!" shouted Jack, his breathing still abnormal.

_But if he loves you, and you love him back, then it doesn't matter does it does it? _Asked the voice.

"I don't love him. I don't! I don't I don't, I don't!" The voice didn't respond, and Jack was left alone. He lied down in his bed, turning in his sheets, before making a final grunt. He muttered, "I don't love him…Yusei…" before falling into a very deep sleep.

***********************

"Yo!" greeted Crow. "Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. Had to work overtime for Blackbird," he added, referring to his job.

"Morning." Yusei walked over to Crow and gave him a high-five.

"Good Morning," answered Jack whom had just entered the garage. Upon seeing Yusei, he blushed. Yusei did so as well, but Crow, being Crow, didn't notice.

"So what have we done since I was gone? Any improvements? What did I miss?" asked Crow, eager to get back to work.

_You missed a lot,_ thought both Yusei and Jack. "Um well….we improved the chip a little. I managed to get it to explode only at really high temperatures, still working on it not exploding at all…" explained Yusei.

"I…well, I pretty much just worked on my D-Wheel," added Jack.

Crow nodded. "Cool. Let's get workin' then." Crow walked over to his D-Wheel. He checked for anything that could possibly be wrong with it several times. He finally sighed heavily, and began working on a small crack in the frame of his D-Wheel. Yusei was (of course) typing on another laptop. Taking a small cable from a drawer, he hooked his D-Wheel up to his laptop, and began programming new simulations. Jack began work immediately on smaller engine designs, but he honestly didn't get all that far, seeing as how Yusei kept reappearing in his mind.

"I don't love him," Jack told himself constantly as Yusei drifted into his mind for the umpteenth time.

An hour and a half later, Jack still had one unfinished engine design.

"What's wrong Jack? Writer's –er, Designer's Block?" mused Yusei, whom had walked over to check on the blonde.

"I…yeah I guess. No ideas today…" answered Jack.

"I…see…" Yusei nodded slightly with disappointment. _Is that all you have to say to me? _He asked himself. But Yusei ignored it, and walked over to Crow to get his jacket.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Jack.

"Break. Wanna join us?" Yusei answered, a slight crimson red creeping up his face.

"Oh…um no. You go on…I need to think about an engine design…" Jack turned around and went straight back to work, or so it seemed. In reality, he was thinking about Yusei. He could still taste the strong yet pleasant peppermint taste of his mouth. "Maybe…just maybe I actually do…No…I can't. I just can't…love him," Jack reminded himself.

Meanwhile, Yusei and Crow entered a ramen shop (wish I had one near my apartment…I love ramen), ordered a bowl of ramen each, and sat themselves down comfortably.

"Hey Crow…can I ask something?" Yusei asked while they were waiting, his previous blush reappearing.

"Fire away," Crow said with quite the lack of interaction. Yusei always wanted to ask about chips and stuff.

"What…what would you do if you love someone who…who doesn't want to love you back because…they think that they can't love me back?" Yusei asked, the red color on his face deepening.

Crow's eyes shot wide open, and his ears twitched. He couldn't believe that Yusei was asking about love. Although he was shocked, Crow answered the question truthfully. "Well…………..If I really love that person, then I would try all I could to convince them that their way of thinking is wrong. Love shouldn't be…restricted…Once you start messing around with things like love…well," he answered with a little chuckle, "it'll be hell."

"I…thanks Crow."

"Why? You got someone you like? Who! Tell me! Tell me Yusei! I won't leave you in peace until you tell me who!" Crow asked, desperately wanting to know who Yusei liked. Yusei argued with Crow, telling him things like 'No way' and 'Nobody, I was just asking." Crow eventually stopped asking, and they ate their ramen quietly.

Yusei took time to process and think over everything that Crow had said.

"Nice of you to pay the bill," said Crow as they left.

"Mhm," Yusei answered.

They walked to the garage. Crow soon left for his job (Blackbird Deliveries), and Jack and Yusei were left alone.

"Why did you kiss me Yusei?" asked Jack out of the blue. Yusei stopped typing. He set the laptop gently on the floor, and smirked.

"You just want me to say 'I love you' again, is that it? You should just ask," teased Yusei, his smirk growing bigger at the sight of seeing Jack blush.

"But…why do you love me?" asked Jack. "I just don't see what's so-"

"I find you very attractive," Yusei answered coolly, no blush appearing on his face. He was going to make Jack his.

"I see…So that's how it is. Seems to me that you'll fall for anyone who attracts you," Jack argued.

"Oh really? It sounds to ME as though you're just pissed I didn't say anything about your personality. Geeze, what a girly thing to do." Yusei's smirk grew even bigger.

"Don't…don't play around with me Yu-"

Jack was cut off by Yusei's lips. Their teeth clashed for a second time. Yusei's taste overwhelmed Jack for a few seconds, and soon he was lost in Yusei's mouth. He felt the world melt away, and only Yusei and he were left. Although they pulled away slower than last time, their eyes looked into each other. One pair of eyes were full of desire, and the others of determination.

"STOP IT! I mean it Yusei! I'm a guy!" Jack was the first to attack.

"Like I even care," answered Yusei, dodging the blow and thrusting a small jab. They were locked in a psychological battle, a fight to see who would fall first.

Unbeknownst to both of them at the time, their actions had been witnessed by a certain someone. Izayoi Aki stood at the door, her mouth opened, her eyes wide, not daring to blink. She had frozen still after witnessing what had just happened. But she couldn't stop the small shriek that escaped her lips.

Yusei and Jack looked up, and they saw her. Their faces contorted into horror-filled ones. She had seen everything.

End of Chapter 2

Author Note: I'm finding it hard to write this and NOT imagine it. Damn dreams keep me up all night. Haven't gotten a good sleep at all this entire summer. CURSE YOU INSOMNIA!

Either way, if you have any tips, I would appreciate it. Any rants are too, as long as they are reasonable.

Think I suck at writing? I bet I do, but I need someone else to tell me that! So review! Yaoi is pretty interesting, don't you think? I might do another one…maybe.


	3. I'll Never Fall for You

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5d's nor Love Hina. I don't watch the electrical company anymore, because if I do, then I always pay too much attention to Annie.

Sidenote: That last line was a joke…seriously. A JOKE! I'm only continuing this because I got 3 reviews. The more reviews, the faster I update.

---------------------------------

Jack and Yusei looked, a look of horror on their faces. They saw her…She had to have seen everything.

"Holy shit!" Jack cursed.

Yusei remained quiet, and he aimed his face downwards. Aki gulped, and she began to stammer. "Jack…and…Yusei kiss…kissing?" She looked down at them, and before she ran out the door, she gave them a look of hurt.

"Holy fucking jesus," Jack cursed again. He got his coat, and began chasing Aki. Yusei was left alone in the garage, and he didn't dare move.

Jack caught up to Aki a few blocks later, and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "LET ME GO!" she shouted, struggling under his strong grip.

"Listen to me! What you saw there…was…it wasn't th-"

"I know WHAT I saw down there! You don't need to tell me," Aki answered, tears streaming down her face. "But why does he love you? WHY? What the hell do you have that I don't?" Aki was reduced to tears, burdened with the fact that she had just seen the man she loved the most kissing another man.

"I'm…I'm not in love with him! HE kissed me, not the other way around!" Jack tried to answer, but Aki cut him off with,

"Oh yeah? Well you didn't look like you were going to stop him!"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Around them, all of the people were looking at them weirdly, and began eavesdropping on the conversation. "HE KISSED ME! NO--"

Aki slapped Jack across the face hard, and he released his grip. She ran away, but this time Jack didn't bother chasing her. He just stood there, his arms suspended in mid-air. He rubbed the place where he had been struck, then he let his hands fall to his side. He ignored all the looks from the people in the street, and he slowly walked back to the garage. He closed the door, and sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING??!!" Jack yelled at Yusei.

"I was kissing you. Nothing more," Yusei answered, lifting his face. He stared at Jack.

"I told you that I don't love you! Stop it! I'm a guy, damn it!" Yusei walked over to Jack.

"I told YOU that I don't give a damn if you're a guy."

"But I'm not gay!"

"I don't care. I'll make you mine," Yusei answered. Jack blushed at this, and now it was his turn. He slapped Yusei across the face with such force that Yusei was knocked back.

"I'll…Never ever talk about me like that again….I'm a guy…I'll never fall for you. Ever." Jack left after saying those cold, harsh words.

Yusei stood up, feeling pain not from the slap, but from what Jack had said. He felt his heart beating fast, and soon, he went home too.

****************

Later that night, in his apartment, Jack was tossing and turning in bed. He had been thinking even more about Yusei and also about what to do with Aki.

"I'll never fall for him…" Jack said, before falling asleep.

Yusei, however, wasn't asleep in his apartments. He had arrived home, taken a bath, and changed into clean clothes. It wasn't until he was actually in bed that he began crying. At first, it was only small sobs but those changed to become large, heavy sobs full of pain. Yusei cried his way through the night, only getting a few hours of sleep.

Yusei didn't even bother going to the garage that day. He stayed at home, not knowing what to do. Jack, after all, had made it pretty that he would never fall in love with Yusei. So Yusei did something he had never done before. He stayed in bed, and moped.

Jack woke up, and called Crow.

"Hello?" asked a voice at the end of the line.

"It's…me."

"Oh. Hi Jack!" Crow greeted.

"I…I'm not going to work on the stuff today. Take a day off…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I'm sure."

"Okay…well…good-bye."

Jack hung up, and he went to his bedroom to relax. He was about to sit on his bed when the bell rang. He went to the door, and opened it to find Izayoi Aki.

"What…are you doing here?" Jack asked. _Does she want to make even more fun of me?_ He thought.

"I…I need to talk with you. Can I come in?" she replied.

"Oh…um sure. Come in." Aki entered, and Jack got out an extra chair. They both sat down, and Aki began speaking first.

"First of all, I want to say…that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked, although he already knew.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain yesterday. I didn't…I wasn't thinking at that time. I just wanted you to know that if you want to be with Yusei, it's fine with me."

"I'm not in love with him…" Jack answered.

"Oh you don't have to hide it from me. You two lovebirds were going at it yesterday," Aki teased. Jack turned to look at her, his face going maroon (I'm assuming that's a red).

"Actually…I think…I hurt him with what…I said."

"What?" Aki asked, truly concerned.

"Yesterday, when I got back…I told him that I was a guy. He said that he didn't care if I wasn't gay, and that he would make me his." Jack stopped to breathe, then he continued with ,"That got me angry, and so I slapped him…hard. But I think I truly hurt him with what I said next…I told him…I told him…that I would…I told him to never talk about me that way because I would never…love him. I told him that…and…"

"I see…you pushed him away. A tad bit too rough perhaps, but…if you're not gay, why does it matter to you?" Aki asked, teasing once more.

"He's my friend, even after all of this. I worry about him!" Jack explained.

"Jack…you have to confront your feelings. Do you really love Yusei, or are you just his friend? Which is it? Are you gay? Are you straight? You have to figure out, before someone else gets hurt from your…actions."

"But how?" asked Jack.

"I can't tell you. That's something you'll have to do by yourself," Aki explained, her face completely serious.

"……….So….I have to confront my feelings?" Jack asked for clarification. Aki nodded, and Jack turned away.

"Wait…can I ask you a question?" Jack spun around, but then he answered,

"Shoot."

"How did his mouth taste like?" Aki asked musingly.

"Like peppermint," Jack said without thinking. He then covered his mouth as his eyes shot open. His blush came back, and he looked at Aki.

"My, my…how weird of you to actually answer right off the bat…well, I better get going. Good luck with everything Jack." Aki turned around and left the apartment.

"I have to confront my feelings…" Jack said before sitting himself down to think about all that Aki had said. About an hour later of thinking, he shook his head and went to his room. He took out Yusei's album, and looked at the pictures from the past.

"He's always been there…even though I've been such a jerk. Even though I treated him like dirt, he still considered me a friend…" Jack flipped through the pages. _So do you love him?_ His heart asked him. _Do you love him? I thought you weren't…gay?_ Repeated the voice. Jack told it to shut up, and this time it obeyed. Jack shook his head again, and decided to take a walk outside. He went to the garden, and he stood in the place where Yusei had first kissed him.

Jack sighed and walked to a seat. He sat down, and began thinking once more. He would spend the rest of his day there, just thinking.

********************

The next day, Jack called Crow again and told him not to come to the garage. Crow told him fine, and he hung up. _I have to talk with him…even if it's only for a few minutes,_ Jack thought.

About 20 minutes later, he arrived at the garage. There he saw Yusei working on his D-Wheel. There was no laptop. Yusei was working on his D-Wheel directly.

"No laptop?" Jack asked.

"Nope." It was a short response.

"Yusei?" Jack tried again after a few more awkward moments.

"What?" Yusei said, sounding annoyed.

"Can I talk with you? I need to tell you something really important. I really do." Yusei ignored Jack for a moment, and walked past him to grab a large wrench. He walked back to his D-Wheel, and began tightening screws here and there. He opened up his D-Wheel in the back, took out a wire, and replaced it with a brand new blue one.

"Talk to me about what?" Yusei finally responded.

"It's about us…"


	4. So what do I do now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. I honestly don't own it. Please believe me.

Sidenote: School's started, and that means homework. So I won't be updating as often as I want, although I will try. My time is pretty limited, what with me having to make our costumes this year for Halloween (I'm gonna cosplay as an Akastuki member). So…yeah. Time is pretty…limited. Just enjoy the story. I might do another yaoi in the future, it's pretty fun to write.

--------------------------------

Yusei turned to look Jack in the face, and asked, "Go ahead. Ask away."

"I…I'm sorry."

"………"

"Listen. I know that this is insane, coming from me…but I was wrong to…hit you and reject you in…such a way."

"Is that it?" Yusei asked, his eyes boring into Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"I accept your apology. In the future, don't push away so hard. You could really hurt a girl like that."

"What? Are you saying you're a gi-"

"No, of course not. It's just that since you're straight, you'd obviously be dating women in the future. Here's a hint…don't slap them. It'll leave them heartbroken."

Jack blushed at hearing those words from Yusei. Yusei walked to a drawer, and stored his wrench. He pulled out a soldering iron, and some flux. He walked back to his D-Wheel, plugged in his iron, and went back to work.

"Are you…letting me go?" Jack asked, his heart having fallen a little.

"…………" Yusei stopped working, and after a minute, he answered, "I…guess so. You don't love me. That much you made clear the other day. You said it yourself….that you'd never fall for me. And I know that if I force you to love me…you'll just hate me. I don't want that. It's fine Jack." Yusei sighed, and a tear fell down his face. Yusei pulled his head away so Jack wouldn't see, but Jack saw it fall from Yusei's eye.

"But…Yusei…I think that-"

"No. I can't make you mine. I'm so sorry Jack, for forcing my lips onto yours." Yusei dropped his tools, and ran out of the garage.

"YUSEI! WAIT!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs, but the blonde couldn't keep up with Yusei. _He was always the best runner out of the three of us…_Jack thought. He stopped running, and went back to the garage.

_I…I definitely hurt him…I'm such a jerk! I'm sorry Yusei. I truly am. Please…forgive me. Now…now he doesn't even want me to…fall for him because of what I said. I'm such a moron! Why did I have to say those things to him? Why? _Thoughts raced through Jack's head, and he began gathering up the supplies Yusei had left behind. He stored them in their proper places, and he walked up the stairs to the door. He sighed a long sigh, and slowly walked home. To his surprise, when he entered his apartment, he found Aki inside.

"How did you get inside?" Jack asked.

"I found where you hid your emergency key. You really shouldn't have one," Aki explained, before noticing the look on Jack's face. "How did things go with Yusei?"

"Um…well he accepted my apology. And he said that he knew he shouldn't force his love onto me…and then he ran out. It…I think he was hurt badly by what I said."

"I would think so too." Aki walked over to Jack, and gave him a kiss. Jack didn't bother moving. He just accepted Aki, and let her kiss him until she was satisfied.

"Well?" asked Aki, looking Jack in the eyes.

"Well what?" Jack asked, confused.

"Did you enjoy the kiss or not?" Aki asked, rolling her eyes.

"OH! Um yeah."

"And by that, you mean no. You're lying to me Jack. You shouldn't lie to me. There's no point." Aki grabbed Jack by the shoulders, and told him, "You can tell me the truth."

"I'm serious. I-" Jack stopped talking at the murderous look on Aki's face, and he told her the truth. "OKAY OKAY! Don't kill me! It's true…I didn't enjoy our…kiss…" Jack hung his head down.

"And do you know why?" asked Aki.

"No. Why?" Jack asked, raising his heads slightly to look at Aki's face.

"It's because…you're not in love with me. You didn't enjoy the kiss because you long to…be kissed by someone else instead," Aki explained carefully to Jack, making sure he understood.

"How do you know?" asked Jack.

"Because…it's the same with me. I long to be held by Yusei's arms as well…Jack," Aki confessed, blushing slightly. Jack's eyes widened, and he pulled away from Aki.

"So…wait…that means that I love Yusei? Is that what you're sayi-"

"Don't you see it Jack? You didn't kiss me with all you had because you love Yusei! Why can't you understand that?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that…so I…pushed him away for nothing. I'm…despicable…I'm a horrible…person." Jack began crying softly, not caring that Aki was there. He fell to his knees, and Aki knelt down and embraced Jack, attempting to comfort him.

"You're not…despicable. You were just having trouble accepting…your feelings. I'm sure that if you talk all of this over with Yusei…it'll all turn out fine. Listen to me Jack. Don't hold your love in. Chase Yusei with all of your heart, and…you'll win him," Aki said to Jack.

"You would…give up your love? For Yusei?" Jack asked in between sobs.

"I…I just want Yusei to be happy. It seems as if you're the only one who'll make him happy…and as long as Yusei is enjoying life, I can too…" Aki said, her eyes becoming red. She was letting Yusei go. Aki had done the most selfless thing a person in love could do. She gave up her love…for Jack…for Yusei.

Jack tightened his hold on Aki, and they comforted themselves together. Aki smiled, hoping Jack would do what was obvious.

"So what now?" Jack asked after a while. Aki slapped her head. _Way to prove me wrong Jack._

"Isn't it obvious?" Aki asked him, a soft irritated edge to her voice.

"So I should go get him huh?"

"DUH!" Jack got up, and pulled Aki up. He took a bath, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He dressed in only a black t-shirt (very unlike him, ne?) and blue jeans. Before he left, he walked over to Aki and asked,

"Will you be okay?"

"This is about you…not me. Go chase him," Aki bid him off, her smile growing. She knew she was doing what was right.

Jack left, running down the stairs, and walking quickly towards Yusei's apartment.

~Meanwhile, in the time that Aki and Jack had been talking, Yusei had been talking to Crow. He had called him on the phone, asking him to come over. Crow being the nice guy he is, went over immediately to check up on Yusei.

"Come in," Yusei told Crow once he knocked on the door.

"What's wrong Yusei? You sounded…not yourself over the ph-"

"I know," Yusei sighed. "Have a seat. I need to talk with you."

"Again?" Yusei nodded. Crow sat himself down on a fold up chair, and placed his hands on his lap. "So…what's up?"

"Remember what you told me? That basically I should still go after them? Even if they said they didn't like me?" Crow nodded, and Yusei continued. "Well…I did what you said…and it kind of backfired."

"You know Yusei…never mind. Tell me what happened."

"Well…it ended up with that person telling me that they would never love me back after they slapped me. And Izayoi saw it all and ran away and it was all a huge mess," Yusei answered truthfully.

"Yusei…tell me who it is and maybe I'll be able to help even more," Crow said, half wanting to know who it was.

"I'm…afraid that…if I tell you you'll change yo-"

"No I won't. You'll always be one of my closest friends Yusei. So you can feel safe telling me."

"Really?" Crow nodded, assuring Yusei. Yusei looked at Crow and smiled a small sad one. He sighed one last time and answered, "The…it…okay, I can do this. It was…Jack…" Yusei lowered his head.

Crow's eyes opened, and his brain went into complete overtime. He could not believe that Yusei had been talking about Jack all the time. He was so certain it would have been a girl. But then he noticed the small tears falling and staining Yusei's pants. He got up, walked over to Yusei, and knelt down. He placed his hand on Yusei's chin, and lifted his head so that he could look Yusei in the eyes.

"You really shouldn't be so ashamed to tell me that. I told you I would always be your friend," Crow comforted. Yusei went from his chair to his knees, and hugged Crow close to him.

Crow hugged back after his brief moment of shock, although the action shouldn't have been so unexpected. "It's just that…hesiadhewouldneverloveme! And I LOVE HIM so much! I've known him forever…I…I just want to spend my days with him. I just want to be by his side forever. I…I…I……………………………………….I DON'T CARE IF HE COMPLETELY DESPISES ME!! I JUST……….as long as I can be…there for him…he'll…I'll be happy…" Yusei cried softly into Crow's chest, and Crow hugged Yusei closer.

He sighed, and then smiled, "Yusei…if you really love Jack…then you'll always want to be with him. I can't force you to do anything…but I can tell you what you should do. I think that you should…that the next time you see him, you tell him everything. I mean everything, from when you began loving him, to now. And see how it turns out. I really want you to be happy Yusei…because…if there's anyone in the world who…really deserves happiness…it's you. You've always been one to look out for others rather than yourself…and so now it's my turn to care for you. I know that I've been a jerk sometimes and so has Jack-"

"I know Jack can be a jerk sometimes…but it's one of those things that…that make me love him even more. And I don't want to act as if I'm completely selfish, but I want…to own him. I wanted to make him completely mine…and he…he-"

Crow pulled away from Yusei, and looked at him. Yusei stared into Crow's eyes, and he stopped himself from crying. Crow was smiling at him, and he gave Yusei a kiss. Yusei's eyes opened in shock, and he pulled himself away.

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked.

"Just checking to see what the hell the commotion is all about," Crow teased, not at all disgusted with himself that he had just kissed his best friend. Yusei stared at Crow, and gave a final 'thank-you.'

Crow left the apartment, praying to the God up in the sky that it would all turn out well for Yusei. _I'm sure you'll do it Yusei. Please God…let him live life happily. _

~Back at the apartment, Yusei heard someone knock on the door. He thought it was Crow. _He probably forgot something,_ Yusei thought. He opened the door.

"Hello."

Author Note: I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I've been SO busy this week, and you know…I just haven't had any time! I swear! I'm super sorry! Seriously!

Do you think I suck at writing? I probably do, but I need someone to tell me that! So Read and Review!

Any tips, any rants? Wanna take out your hate on me? REVIEW!!

Again, I'm sorry for making ya'll wait so long for an update. My bad. Expect an update sooner than a week.


	5. The Thrilling Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's. Believe me. BTW, if you want to buy it for me for Christmas, then by all means…go ahead. Seriously. Go waste your fortune on me. ME ME ME!

Sidenote: I'm gonna upload the most of my stuff on the weekends, seeing as I have the most times on Saturday and Sunday. Thanks to all of my loyal fans! This is a work in progress…but it will eventually be a completed fanfic. Special thanks to very lonely teenage girl for that message she sent me. It was very uplifting…and gave me a big idea. So thanks!

------------------------------

"Hello." That one word plus the person whom had said made Yusei's heart jump.

"Can…I come in?" the person asked.

"Jack…"

"Can I?" Yusei stepped to the side, permitting his friend access to his apartment. Jack entered silently and walked to the living room. He turned around, sitting on the fold-up chair Crow had left. Yusei sat himself opposite of Jack.

"Nice apartment," Jack commented, no hint of a sneer on his face.

"Thanks," Yusei replied. His face was as serious as Jack's.

"What's with that look?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why do you look so serious?"

"Why did you come here Jack?" Yusei asked, ignoring Jack's previous question. He shifted on his seat, placing his hands together. Jack crossed his legs, and answered,

"What? Don't you want me here?"

"What do you want?" Yusei asked, ignoring Jack's question again.

"What do I want indeed…it's not what…I want…" Jack answered slowly.

"What?" Yusei asked confused.

"…….."

"If…there's…anything I can do for you Jack…then tell me wha-" Yusei began, before Jack cut him off.

"This isn't about what you can do for me. This is…well…it's just…I need…you."

Yusei's eyes widened, and he lifted his head to get a better look at Jack's face. There was no hint that this might all be a joke. Jack's face was twisted into one of sorrow. "What? Just what…do you mean by…by that?" Yusei asked, not believing what his ears had just heard.

"I mean it…Yusei. I want…no, that's not right." Jack sighed, before trying again. "I need you Yusei. I can't live without you. I know that you probably think of me as a big jerk…and you're right. I was such a jerk. I'm such an idiot…for saying such things to you…" Jack stood up, and continued, " But I never really meant to do those things Yusei! I was just…so confused and everything was all…all so different! I…I'm…" Jack let that sentence hang.

Yusei stood up to face Jack. He grabbed Jack's chin, forcing Jack to look him in the eyes. Jack's eyes were red, threatening to burst with tears. Yusei's eyes were just about the same.

"Listen Jack. I…no, it's all my fault. I…I shouldn't have ever forced my…my love onto you. I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. And I'm so sorry for this whole mess…If I had been able to keep my emotions under control, none of this would of happened. I'm…I'm so sorry Jack. I'm such a moron for…fo-"

Jack took control, and grabbed Yusei tightly. He placed his head next to Yusei and whispered "I love you…" Yusei felt Jack's breath tickle him, and he felt his heart explode. He blushed a crimson red, and slowly went down to the floor, taking Jack with him.

~Yusei's Point of View~

Our heads were level, and I looked into his purple eyes, while his looked deep into mine. I saw love and demand in his eyes, and I could feel my heart beating. The blood flowed rapidly in my cheeks, deepening my blush. He grabbed my arms, pinning them to the hard wood floor, even though I wasn't resisting. He tore my shirt off, and began kissing my chest. He closed in on my neck. Once he started sucking on my neck, I couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. I closed my eyes, and let Jack dominate me. I could feel him tickle me with his tongue, I could feel him holding me down.

He went even further up, reaching my chin. He licked the skin just under my lips, and began smothering me in kisses, reaching from my neck to my ears. I let out several more moans, and let out an 'I love you.' His lips were so soft and warm, his tongue so firm. I felt him lick my lips, and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He kissed me firmly. He let go of my arms as I moved them to hug him in even closer to me. I returned the kiss with as much passion, not wanting the moment to end. We broke for air, but he began pounding on my lips again. We explored each other's mouths as if there was no tomorrow.

I moved my hands all over his back, rubbing him everywhere. He wrapped his arms across my waist, and I felt my heart explode once more. I was in complete heaven. The one person I loved was giving me exactly what I wanted. Jack stopped kissing me, and he sucked on my neck again. This time, he began progressing downwards. He inched closer and closer to my stomach. I tightened my grip on him. I felt his warm breath on my stomach, and he planted kisses everywhere. I moaned even more with pleasure. _Jack…sure does know how to please._ After a minute, I flipped him over.

"My turn Jack," I told him, a smile on my face. He took off his shirt, and I placed myself on top of him. I looked into his eyes, before leaning in and kissing him. He opened his lips and I began sucking on his lower lip. Now it was his turn to let out a moan. I felt his heart rate grow, and I stopped the kiss to look at him. He was blushing as heavily as I was.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, sounding disappointed. I placed a finger to his lips, and he took my hand and began sucking my finger. I went down lower, and began caressing his neck. I moved his hair away, and began sucking on one spot. I felt Jack jerk, and I asked him,

"What was that?"

"It feels so good." I agreed with him. It felt so good…to have Jack in my arms.

"Love me…" I told him.

"I do…" He flipped me over, and took off my pants. He took off his pants, and threw them in a heap in the corner of the room. He stood up and extended his hand down to me. I took it, and he helped me get on my feet. He asked me where the bedroom was, and I felt my blush come back to me full force. I led him to my bedroom, and he shoved me into bed.

I loved him. I loved the way he took command, the way he took control of me. He grabbed my hands, and our fingers linked together. He copied me, and sucked my bottom lip before French-kissing me. I tasted his unique peaches breath again, and I began moaning more and more. He did likewise…and I flipped us over to the side. It was still day out, but the sun failed to shine in through the shades. We stopped kissing, and I turned around so my back was to him. He placed his left arm under my head as a make-shift pillow, and hugged me close with his other arm. I took his hand, and gripped it tightly, not daring to let it go.

"I love you."

"I love you."

End.

Author Note: Well…that's the end of it all. I'm kind of…sad actually. That this story is over. It's pretty depressing. So someone cheer me up. Please?

Listen…I know that this is a short chapter. But if I made it any longer, it would seem forced and that would lead to worse writing. And we don't want that right?

I'm open to suggestions. If you guys want me to continue with this, then I might if I get enough people telling me. But I truly think that it's a good ending the way it is. Whatever. Thanks for reading this all the way through! Till the next story…this has been DoomOverlord. Signing out.


	6. Epilouge: School Girl Fantasies

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's.

Sidenote: Due to the reviews, this is the epilogue to A Dueling Love. Enjoy! Notice that it is from Yusei's point of view.

-------------------------------------------

BRIII-DDOOONNNGG! BRRII-DDOOONNNGGG!!!

The bell rung, and I rushed over as best as I could to open the door. I was still getting accustomed to the skirt, even though I more or less knew how to move around in it now.

"Coming!" I answered in a seductive tone, and I reached the door. I turned the locks, and opened the door, expecting to see Jack there dressed in a school boy uniform.

Of course there's nothing worse than being dressed in a school girl uniform, expecting to see you're most beloved person at the door, and instead having your friends be there instead. And that's exactly what happened. Instead of Jack, there stood Aki, Rua, and Ruka staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I opened my mouth to explain, but Aki recovered faster than I did and invited herself in. She pulled Ruka in behind her, who pulled Rua in. I closed the door quickly in case anyone else was on the same floor looking.

I turned around, too shocked to speak, and just stared at the three people staring back at me.

"My my, Yusei. What's with that outfit? Or have you become a…shall I say it? A girl???"  
Aki teased, and I felt myself blush with such an intensity that I thought I would faint. "Come on, don't just stand there, get us some seats!"

I didn't have any control of my body at the moment, and three chairs just appeared for me, Rua, and Ruka. Aki had taken the couch already, and was seated quite comfortably. A huge smirk was on her face, and I knew she was SOOOOO happy she had chosen today of all days to visit me.

Rua's eyes were wide open, and his mouth was still hanging as if he couldn't believe it was me wearing a girl uniform. Ruka was nodding her head up and down slowly, and a smile was creeping up her face, although I knew that she too was confused.

"So what's with the clothes Yusei?" Aki asked out loud, and I looked at her. She was obviously going to tease and torture me about this. I would never hear the end of it.

"Heheh…uh…well…uh…um…" I was at a complete loss for words, and I could feel all 3 pairs of eyes focused on me, and more so at the red uniform I was wearing. I couldn't bear myself to look at them in that moment, so I tilted my head down. "Well…uh…Jack was going…to come over and-"

"Jack's in this too?" Aki interrupted, laughing. "Is he here?"

"N-not yet." I answered. I was still looking at my knees rather than her.

"Well…I want you to finish the story. Why are you wearing that?" Aki pushed, and I knew that she wouldn't stop bothering me if I didn't explain. I sneaked a look at Rua, and he was still completely shocked. I got up and walked over to him, and knelt down to his level.

"Rua? Are…are you okay?"

He gulped, and continued staring at me. His mouth moved, but no words came out.

"Ignore him Yusei. He'll be fine." Aki said.

"Rua! Stop it! You're embarrassing us!" Ruka said, having finally spoken. But she too didn't let her gaze leave me. I went back to my seat, and started from the beginning.

"Well…uh…you see, Jack and I are together and-"

"You're gay?" Ruka interrupted, her eye brows shooting up in interest.

"Yeah he is," Aki answered for me, and I stared at her. "Jack came to me when…you guys…had the fight. You know, for advice on what to do."

I nodded, and continued. "Anyway…we were going to try something…daring…something adventurous if you will…today. We were gonna try something…different. Play around with each other for…for a while…" I found it hard to say all of this while looking at them, so I turned my head to stare at my knees for a while. I placed my hands on my knees, and I realized in that moment how girly I looked. It didn't help that my fingernails were painted a bright red. My legs were placed together in a girly fashion, and I felt my blush deepen.

Aki and Ruka's faces brightened up, and I knew that they understood now.

"So if I understand correctly…you and Jack were going to have some… 'fun' by pretending you were high school students?" I nodded at Ruka, although I still didn't dare look her in the eyes. Aki's laugh increased ten-fold, and I looked at Rua. His mouth wasn't hanging open anymore, and he was able to mutter out,

"You're…gay??"

"Rua…listen Rua. Yes…I'm gay…but that doesn't mean we can't be friends now does it?" I could feel Aki and Ruka staring at me, but I didn't care. "I love Jack. I love him Rua…but that shouldn't end our friendship. Listen Rua…if you truly love someone…then it doesn't matter if it's another guy or if it's a girl. What's important…what's truly…important is spending every second you can…with that one special person. And Jack is…he's my special person. I love him."

I ignored the glares from Aki and Ruka, and stared at Rua. He looked up at me, and smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry…Yusei."

"What?" Ruka asked, but Aki remained quiet.

"I don't care if you're gay Yusei. You'll…always be my friend."

I could feel my eyes water, although no tears fell out. I was so glad to hear Rua say that. I couldn't contain my joy and I found myself hugging him.

"Thank you Rua…" He returned my hug, and when we broke apart I ruffled his hair.

"Let's leave. There's no point in staying," Rua said. Aki and Ruka agreed, and they got up to leave. I walked with them to the door, and I bid them farewell.

Before I closed the door, Aki leaned in and whispered to me, "Rua sure has grown up since we met him huh?"

"Yeah. I'm impressed." Aki nodded, and she headed for the elevator. When the elevator came, laughter broke out from her again. I wondered what was so funny until I saw who stepped out of the elevator. By god, what HORRIBLE timing!

Jack stepped out, wearing his uniform, and I found myself laughing too. Aki and the twins got into the elevator after shooting a look at me, and I invited Jack into my apartment. I was still laughing and Jack asked me just what the hell was so funny.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I leaned forward and kissed Jack. "Hmmm…did you brush before you came here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your breath was different. I like it."

"Well you'll really like this…" He threw off his blazer, and loosened his belt.

"Ooohhh…sexy! Come into my room…" I grabbed his arm, and we ran into my bedroom. I turned around and embraced him. He took off my blazer, and slowly let me down onto my bed.

"You're such a slut…"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Jack pulled off my skirt, and sucked on me.

Oh yeah…Jack's definitely my beloved one.

End!

Author Note: Due to popular demand…here it is. And maybe a sequel if enough people want. Either way, thank you for reading!


End file.
